Perdoname
by pixi-ice
Summary: Madaraxzetsu MADAZETU, YAOI.  situado despues de cuando piensan que Tobi murió en la explosión con Deidara, ¿qué pensará Zetsu? ¿y si descubre quien es Tobi en verdad?


**Disclaimer**: naruto no me pertenece, me aburría de poner cosas graciosas ni los disclaimers -_-

**PERDON**

"entonces, yo lloraré por Tobi" dijo Zetsu desapareciendo.

Zetsu se sentó sobre la hierba.

-Tobi…-dijo Zetsu.

L a verdad, ya había asumido que su ex ayudante moriría algún día, pero no así.

Quizás ni si quiera estaba preparado para perderlo.

¿Acaso sentía algo por él?

La verdad, es que si.

-puto Deidara… tenía que morir de esa manera…-dijo Zetsu.

**-no llores, no puedes mostrarte débil**-recordó su parte negra.

-lo sé…-dijo Zetsu.

"¡ Zetsu-san espéreme!"

Zetsu podía recordar al chico gritar a su espalda, recordaba la sonrisa que imaginaba tendría bajo la máscara.

Habían pasado tiempos juntos y cuando llegó la hora de que el chico se fuera con Deidara estuvo más distante que nunca con él. Zetsu ese día trataba de auto convencerse de que no estaba enamorado de él.

Zetsu suspiró tapándose con ambas manos la cara por si se le ocurría verter algunas lágrimas sin querer.

-**no llores, tu eres fuerte**

Le decía su lado negro.

-no, no lo somos… no lo somos…-le contestó su lado blanco echándose a llorar.

-¿qué haces aquí fuera?-preguntó una voz profunda a su espalda.

Zetsu no la reconoció pero tampoco se preocupó en averiguar si era de algún enemigo.

-a ti que mierda te importa-gruñó Zetsu dejando de llorar.

-valla, estaba acostumbrado a que no me respetaran como Tobi, pero siendo yo mismo…-dijo esa voz.

Zetsu al oír el nombre de Tobi mencionado se giró instintivamente dejando ver al otro hombre las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-¿qu…? ¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Zetsu

Zetsu miró de arriba abajo a aquel hombre.

Si, definitivamente tenía el aspecto físico de Tobi.

Pero su voz no era igual, y el parecía mucho más calmado.

-¿Tobi?-preguntó Zetsu levantándose del suelo y avanzando hacia él.

-¿eh?-preguntó el otro aun manteniéndose calmado.

-debe de ser… que ya tengo alucinaciones contigo…-dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa-¿te echo tanto de menos acaso? Supongo que si…

Madara se limitó a mirarlo curioso desde la máscara.

Zetsu acercándose hacia él tropezó, pero Madara lo agarró pro la cintura antes de que callera.

-¿Zetsu? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó confundido.

-no… desde cuándo se puede sentir el tacto de una alucinación-preguntó mirándolo al ojo, a Madara eso le sorprendió porque era como si la mirada del bicolor traspasara su máscara y pudiera ver a través de ella.

El Uchiha soltó su agarre en las caderas de Zetsu inmediatamente.

-perdona…-dijo el moreno "¿perdona? ¿Por qué dije eso?" se preguntó.

-no…. Perdóname tu a mi-dijo Zetsu levantándole lo suficiente de la máscara como para dejar al descubierto los labios de Madara.

Zetsu pasó su dedo pulgar encima de ellos, acariciándolos.

Madara decidió quedarse quieto a ver qué pasaba.

Y al fin Zetsu lo besó.

Madara se quedó quieto pensando que pretendía Zetsu con eso.

Zetsu dejo de besarlo y se abrazó a él escondiendo su cara en el pecho de este.

-por favor… no me dejes… incluso si eres una alucinación o un espíritu… solo, no me dejes.

Madara le miró sorprendido y luego suspiró y lo abrazó.

"si es lo que quiere…." Pensó Madara.

Zetsu olía a lavanda, era la primera vez que Madara se fijaba en eso. Esa dulce fragancia lo hizo acercar su cara al pelo del chico cada vez más, hasta quedar su nariz en el pelo de Zetsu embobado por la fragancia.

Sin querer su máscara se había levantado más de lo previsto hasta que oyó que caía al suelo no reaccionó.

Zetsu miró hacia arriba y vio a Madara con máscara.

El bicolor lo empujó lejos de él ahora enfadado.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Tú no eres Tobi!

-En realidad… yo he sido Tobi desde el principio-dijo Madara agachando para coger la máscara-soy Uchiha Madara. Y ahora que lo sabes probablemente me odies… así que mejor me voy.

Madara se dio la vuelta para irse pero la mano de Zetsu tiro de su bata e hizo que se girara.

-no, por favor…-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-no me dejes.

Madara lo miró confuso.

-te quiero…-dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Madara.

¿Amor?

Esa palabra no era nada para Madara, no significaba nada, nunca lo había sentido, ni si quiera por su propio hermano.

Así que… ¿quién era este individuo que le hablaba de amor?

Acaso Zetsu había perdido definitivamente la cabeza.

Puede que hubieran pasado ya tiempo juntos después de esa ocasión, puede ser que Madara le hubiera contado su plan, puede ser que se hubieran acostado alguna que otra vez. Pero para Madara no significaría nunca nada, y Zetsu lo sabía. Madara nunca le mintió diciendo que le quería.

Un día sin más Zetsu se desapareció.

Y Madara no lo pudo encontrar de nuevo.

Cuando se cansó de buscar se sentó a la sombra de un árbol con esa esperanza en la que no creía a esperar a que regresara.

Pero no regresó, ni él, si sus besos, ni su olor, ni su forma de hablar ni de ser, simplemente no volvió.

Y daba igual que Madara lo buscase porque no lo encontraría nunca.

-supongo… que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…-dijo Madara mientras una lagrimas caía por su rostro.

Madara de pronto notó una mano en su hombro y al girarse vio a Zetsu.

-¿Madara? ¿Estás bien?

Dijo tocando su mejilla sin mascara Zetsu.

-No sé desde cuándo se puede sentir el tacto de una alucinación-dijo Madara con una sonrisa triste.

-perdona-dijo Zetsu retirando su mano de la mejilla de este pensando que lo había molestado.

-no… perdóname tu a mi-dijo besándolo.

Zetsu le abrazó.

-por favor…. No me dejes… incluso si eres una alucinación o un espíritu… no me dejes-dijo Madara contra el cuello de Zetsu respirando su aroma-te quiero-le dijo el moreno.

Zetsu se sorprendió pero enseguida se relajó y sonrió, "y yo a ti" pensó.

*****A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*****

**-¿**cuánto llevas despierto?-preguntó Zetsu abriendo los ojos desde su posición sobre el pecho de Madara.

-mucho… estaba pensando ¿A dónde te fuiste? ¿Con quién estuviste?

Zetsu sonrió contra la piel de Madara.

-no te pongas celoso… estaba espiando al niño del Kiuby… pensé que si conseguía capturarle… a lo mejor me querrías.

- digas tonterías…-dijo Madara-no quiero que arriesgues tu vida en una batalla así, y además…-dijo acercando sus labios a los de Zetsu-yo ya te quiero-dijo juntando los labios de ambos.

**THE END***

**Bueno lo basé en dos cosas:**

**Canción "one of this mornings"**

**Y este dialogo de un comis que me estaba leyendo:**

**-los has mandado a morir lo sabes ¿no?**

**-si**

**-era un gran alidado…**

**-bueno supongo que no sabes lo que tienes… hasta que lo pierdes…**


End file.
